IceBlue
by Crimson Elemental Alchemist
Summary: Angel is a girl whose current obsession is Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power, and whose current love-interest is Dren. But when her obsession prevents her from forming a relationship with real, live people, what is she to do? Well, find them, of course!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew_ or _Mew Mew Power_ (its English counterpart)._

_Crimson: Hallo, everyone^.^ Been drifting everywhere in the animé world (got obsessed with _Fruits Basket_ for a while there, heh), but I'm back now. Going to be working my butt off on ALL my stories! Yay! **pumps fist in air**_

_???: Didn't you want to have a load of chapters and new stories to give your readers on Christmas? You _do_ realize it's, like, _two_ days _after_ Christmas, right?_

_Crimson: **sweatdrops** Um. . .READ ON!_

_???: . . .lazy. . ._

* * *

**Prologue**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

I was driving down the road, minding my own business. It was the middle of winter (a day or so before New Year's) so there was a lot of snow on the ground. The highway, of course, was clear so I had no difficulty with my steering other than the usual drifting to the right (the steering wheel on my car was off for some reason unbeknownst to me). My ice-blue eyes simply stared straight out the windshield, keeping my sights set on the road while my mind drifted off into dreamland once again.

I know. I know. She's daydreaming at the wheel? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? Admit it! Well, whatever. I don't care. My actions don't revolve around what others think. Not anymore. Nope. I was on a journey to change that. I have no clue _how_ I'm going to go about doing that, but I _will_! Watch me!

Anyway, I digress. The white of the snow didn't really help my concentration, glaring into my freshly-colored eyes. Strange sentence, no? Well, there's an explanation for that, but I'll tell you later. For now, I'll explain what I'm doing driving down some abandoned highway in the middle of nowhere.

I ran away from home. Yes, you heard that right. I ran the hell away. Why? Because I couldn't stand it anymore. My family was driving me freaking crazy! And, yes, there are several stories behind this as well, but, once again, I'll leave those for later. Right now, all you need to know is that I am on the most-insane, utterly unheard of life's journey of all time.

**I'm looking for a cast of cartoon characters.**

What can I say? I was desperate. I was physically and emotionally unable to form any sort of relationship with the outside world. I practically lived within my dreams and my Japanese anime collection. No, I am not autistic. Just obsessed. Pitiful, huh? Well, pitiful or not, that's what my new mission in this piss-poor life is. Besides, it wasn't as if I was stepping onto an impossible path. According to my beliefs, nothing--absolutely _nothing_--_was_ impossible. I have experienced things and have _seen_ things that would get me tossed into the loony bin if I even _suggested_ that they existed. For, you see, I am something that is in the middle of all that shit. I am a part of the impossible. I have _created_ the impossible.

**I am a witch. . . .**


	2. Car Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew_._

_Crimson: Me no like disclaimers._

_???: Do NOT say "me"! It's "I"! "I"! Got it?! You're a writer so start acting like one!_

_Crimson: Mystery character is being mean! **cries**_

_???: -.-*_

_Elliott: O.o You two are crazy._

_Crimson and ???: Thank you^.^_

_Elliott: -_-;; That wasn't a compliment. . . ._

_???: READ ON!_

* * *

**Chapter One–**

**Car Trouble**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

My mind was buzzing a mile a minute, nearly as fast as I was driving. The blonde sitting beside me in the passenger seat didn't seem to mind the speed. He simply leaned back, arms crossed and sea-green eyes closed. His face seemed stuck in a permanent scowl even as he dozed off in my car's seat. Meanwhile I was trying to keep from grinning ear to ear like an idiot.

_'Breathe in. Breathe out,'_ I silently commanded myself. For the last couple miles we had driven since I had picked up the hitchhiker, I had forgotten to breathe a few times already. I nearly passed out before I remembered.

An irritated sigh escaped me. I was such an idiot. I couldn't believe I was getting this worked up over something like this. Then again, any other girl in my place would be shrieking her head off right about now. I thought was doing pretty well considering.

Oh, considering what, you ask? Well, considering _Elliot Grant_ (yes, _the_ Elliot from _MewMew Power_!) had had car trouble and needed a ride back home. I just happened to be following my witch's instincts and taken a random turn onto some unnamed road in the middle of nowhere (truth is, I was completely lost and had no clue which freaking road I was even _on_!). That was how I happened to catch sight of golden hair--shining brilliantly in what sunlight was actually peeking through the clouds--striding down the side of the road about a mile further on from the turnoff. Without even realizing what I had been doing, I had slowed down to a stop beside him. Now, my mother _and_ my father have told me a countless number of times to _never, ever_ pick up hitchhikers. Fortunately, I didn't hear that warning bell ringing in my ears this time with their voices accompanying it. This time, I just felt something nagging at me to stop. And even though it was tempting to just keep driving and leave the perverted blonde in my dust, a bigger part of me (the _nice_ part of me) desperately wanted to help him out.

And that was how I ended up with an anime character in my passenger seat. He had given me a detailed description of how to get back to his town before falling asleep (must have been exhausting to walk all that way in the cold and snow) so I now knew how to get him home. I was lousy with directions unless they were absolutely detailed. However, I wasn't expecting _him_ to know this. It peaked my curiosity, that was for sure. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to sate such curiosity until we arrived at the destination. And it wasn't until _after_ he had fallen into his cat nap that I realized that neither of us had introduced ourselves. Oh, well. . . .

What was even worse was that his place was _three freaking miles _away! So why had I agreed to this? Well, there was mention of an angelfood cake. . . . The dessert had been my brother's absolute favorite. He always wanted one every time his birthday came around, then he'd try to convince the rest of us to have one for our birthdays just so he could a slice. He was really great. Only two years younger than me. And it soon became my favorite after. . . . Well, that's another story for another time. I know. I'm full of secrets. Well, get used to it! You all already know that I'm crazy. I'm _talking_ to you, after all!

Anyway, of the three hours that it took to drive to what I assumed would be Elliot's "famous" café, I spent one of them daydreaming and the last two softly singing to music off the rock station which I had to turn down really low for the benefit of my passenger who slept all three hours. Every now and then, I would think of new designs for clothes. I absolutely loved designing clothes for my characters in my stories. Most of my stories pertained to fanfiction, but I had my own originals as well. I actually had a couple novels out already. Which was how I was able to afford all the gas for my "spiritual journey"--or, more accurately, "Impossible Trip to Find Anime Characters". Okay, now _that_ was a crappy title. But what can I say? I'm _tired_! Three hours is a _long_ time!

I turn to glance at my car-guest. His eyes are still closed and his breaths are still deep and even--the breathing of someone who is sleeping soundly. Somehow, though, it sounded forced as if he were faking. I tilted my head to one side in an effort to hear better. I had excellent hearing, seeing as how my vision was failing miserably (I wear contacts, however, so no one can really tell unless they look _really_ close). I could pick up the faint hesitation in some of his breaths. They were off, just barely, but they _were _false. I rolled my eyes but decided on not doing anything. If he wanted to pretend to be sleeping for Goddess' only knows what reason, then I'd let him. It wasn't any business of mine anyway.

Even if it _was _a bit rude. A little conversation with his rescuer wouldn't hurt. All this driving was annoying. I didn't like staying in one position for so long, and my eyes hurt. I loved the snow and the cold, making winter my absolute favorite season. However, the sun and I are bitter enemies. Even though a few clouds trailed through the sky, the light rays from that glaring yellow orb in the middle of space stubbornly streamed through. The sunlight bounced off all that white snow that coated everything but the black road and nearly blinded my poor eyes. I had to squint to watch the cars in front of me, making sure I didn't accidentally run into someone's bumper. Being what I am was really annoying when it came to the sun. I loved nature and all, but that gaseous ball and I never did get along well. And now it was a thousand times worse! If only I had a pair of sunglasses. . . .

My wish suddenly came true when something dropped in front of my eyes and settled on the bridge of my nose. My world was thrown into a comforting darkness. Glancing to my right, in the direction of the passenger seat, I saw Elliott sitting back in his seat once more, refolding his arms and closing his eyes. He still had a scowl on his tanned face, but, for a moment, I thought I saw the corners of his lips turned up in an amused smile. . . .

Returning my attention to the road (which was a _lot_ easier to see now), I felt a warmth suffuse in my cheeks. I knew I was blushing. If he saw that, then he'd probably think I had a crush on him or something, but I don't. I really don't. I'm just easily embarrassed, and extremely shy. The only reason I'm slightly insane is due largely to my friends. My three _best_ friends. They're all insane too. From one friend, I received the general insanity and obsession for all things Japanese. From another, I received paranoia because she used to "kidnap" me constantly. I started looking over my shoulder every five minutes from then on whenever I was out in public, expecting her to pounce on me (I loved her, but she was a little too much to handle at the best of times). From my third friend, I received. . .er, well. Let's just say she has her mind in the gutter a _lot_. Or _had_. She isn't so bad about that anymore, but when I first spent a lot of time with her she'd keep saying "I didn't mean it like that!" which, of course, just made it worse . . . .

"Remember to make a right turn here," a male's voice suddenly said, breaking into my drifting thoughts. I jumped at the sudden remark, then glared out of the corner of my eye when I heard snickering. Elliott simply looked away, glancing out the window as the city buildings passed by. He hid his smug smirk in the palm of his hand, resting his elbow up on the car door's frame.

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling my face flare up again in embarrassment. I would have missed the turn if he hadn't waken me from my daydreams. They were beginning to be a problem again. . . .

A few minutes later (with some more help from Elliott), we were parked in front of a very cute-looking café. I had mentally-prepared myself for it, expecting the worst. After all, I hated pink and anything _girly_. Definitely hated anything girly. So, obviously, I wasn't expecting to actually _like_ the cupcake-styled cake shop. And I couldn't believe what the heck I was thinking either. _'It's. . .cute_._'_

"Coming in or not?" Elliott's voice woke me up yet _again_.

With a start, I realized he was at my window. He had already gotten out of the car and strolled around it to get to my side. As quickly as I could, without looking too idiotic, I unfastened my seatbelt and opened my door. Out of habit, I pushed the "lock" button and heard the satisfying "click" as all four doors on my tan station wagon snapped down. Making sure I had my key safely tucked away in my black coat's pocket, I slammed my own door shut before following Elliott's retreating back inside the cake shop.

I had no idea how I had managed to step inside this fictional world and out of reality, but here I was. I sure as hell hoped I wouldn't regret it. . . .


End file.
